


The Scorpion and The Frog

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Somewhat metaphorical Taako/Sazed fan art.
Relationships: Sazed/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	The Scorpion and The Frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FcrestNymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/gifts).



> Inspired by [_Prick! Goes the Scorpion's Tale_ from the Devil's Carnival](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5wclRQJK70). Written for the Nov 2019 300bpm flash exchange. 
> 
> I hope you like this!


End file.
